


Skira

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [11]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nothing's more dangerous then a Mandalorian out for vengeance.





	Skira

Fenn Rau quietly entered his newly assigned quarters, shutting the door behind him as the weight of everything finally manage to catch up with him. He inhaled slowly and deeply, then exhaled slowly, repeating the action a few times. Breathing exercises were essential to keeping overwhelming emotions at bay and calming himself down, he didn't want to snap at Sabine again, she didn't deserve it nor did she deserve his hostility from their first encounter.

Sabine was no different then his  _ba'vodu,_ an outcast who wanted nothing more then to protect their people and destroy a force of true tyranny and fear. Jax and Sabine were the same in spirit.

Fenn walked over to the center of the room and quietly eased himself onto the floor, sitting crossed-legged and resting his hands on his knees, shutting his eyes. Meditation was something his maternal grandfather had taught him when he was a child, when the murder of his mother and the trauma of the massacre was still fresh. It was also something Fenn hated doing, he respect his Jedi heritage but he still hated them for how blind they could be to everything. To the trap at Galidriaan, to their own corruption, to Krell and Offee. It was ridiculous! And that didn't extend to the Altisian Jedi or the two Spectre Jedi -- Okay, maybe he didn't like Bridger but Kanan was good company, there was something about him.....something that Grandfather probably would have had one of his Jedi moments about.

His thoughts quickly drifted to his men, of the veterans that he had fought beside for years and had grown up with to the young and eager recruits. 

Saxon was going to pay for what he had done. This was more then vengeance, this was personal for Fenn.

For decades, House Ordo had been forced to hide and neglect their duties. Because of men like Saxon. Enough was enough, Fenn sighed and rose back to his feet and walked over to the desk and retrieved a holoprojector from his pocket then set it down on the desk, keying in a frequency he knew by heart. The hologram flickered to life to reveal Lord Dexter Ordo, the head of Fenn's house and a close childhood friend.

 _{_ _Su cuy'gar, ner vod. Me'vaar ti gar?}_ Dex greets warmly with a slight smile, despite his evident exhaustion.

 _"Su' cuy'gar, alor._ Alive but I can only assume we feel about the same." Fenn answers truthfully as he leaned against the desk, letting out a weary sigh as he glanced at the helmet on his desk, Sabine had painted it for him as a sign of good faith. "Saxon was responsible for the attack on my base.".

{How many prisoners did they take?} Dex inquires as he retrieved a datapad, despite the clipped tone and aloof demeanor, it was no secret that Dex was out for blood now. Unlike Tor, Dex still stuck to the ideals of Jaster Mereel's supercommando codex. {Shysa and I were unable to find survivors.}.

"No. I....Dex, do you recall what the agents from the CDIF reported about the weapons that the Empire has been creating or rumored too?".

{You think that is what happened to your men?} Dex's silver eyes bore into his own blue, the slightly older man was never one to jump at shadows but he was one to drop everything at Fenn's say so, since he had an uncanny ability to sense danger or know when they were being tricked. {They were used like  _kriffing_ lab rats? You're telling me that you believe Saxon used _cadets_ as lab rats?}.

Fenn nod quietly, refusing to speak and looked away as he felt bile in the back of his throat . The youngest of those cadets had only been fourteen and Dex's own son. 

{Saxon is going to pay for this in blood.} Dex states coldly as Fenn looked back at him and a felt run up his spine as he regarded his friend warily. Dex has always been the vindictive one, ever since the Massacre of House Ordo, he had never let go of that anger. {Don't beat yourself up over this, Fenn.}.

"What makes you....?".

{Clone Wars, Fenn. Keep your head clear, we need all advantages we can get.} Dex folded his arms and regarded him curiously. {Can we trust these rebels?}

"Considering they have a Wren and Jedi among them, then yes. We can.".

Dex chuckled, evidently knowing which Wren that Fenn spoke of. {Jedi and a Wren, hmm? Artisian?}.

"No, Caleb Dume and a boy he found on Lothal." Fenn knew exactly who Kanan Jarrus was, and he understood why the man insisted on keeping his identity hidden. "And the Wren is Sabine. I'm sure you recall what your father used to say about Jax's early days in your clan.".

Dex nod thoughtfully. {That speaks volumes. Keep me posted and try to do what you can for Sabine, alright?}.

"Like you could stop me.  _Ret'urcye mhi, alor."_ Fenn responds as he banged his fist against his chest plate, directly above his heart and bowed his head slightly.

{ _Ret'urcye, alor'ad. Jate'kara anleiten gar.}_ With that, Dex cut the transmission which left Fenn alone with his thoughts. Dex was probably going to start planning with Jax now to start reinforcing the Protectors and Shysa's resistance. He couldn't shake the feeling that Saxon's gutless attack was a tipping point for the war, Saxon will learn why Ordo was a neutral House for the past three decades. They had been preparing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers: I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
>  _Mando'a_ Translations:  
>  _Alor_ (pronunciation: ah-LOR) - Chief, leader, boss, constable  
>  _Su cuy'gar_ (pronunciation: Soo COO-ee-gar) - Hello. Quite literally means "So, you're still alive.".  
>  _Ba'vodu_ (pronunciation: BAH-vod-oo) - Uncle/Aunt.  
>  _Ner_ (pronunciation: nair) - My, mine.  
>  _Vod_ (pronunciation: vohd) - Brother, sister, comrade, mate.  
>  _Me'vaar ti gar_ (pronunciation: Meh-VAR tee-GAR) - How are you? Can literally/also mean "What's new with you?".  
>  _Ret'uryce mhi_ (pronunciation: ray-TOOR-shay-MEE) - Goodbye. Literally means "Maybe we'll meet again".  
>  _Alor'ad_ (pronunciation: al-OHR-ahd) - Captain.  
>  _Jate'kara_ (pronunciation: JAH-tay-KAH-rah) - Luck, destiny.  
>  _Skira_ (pronunciation: SKEE-rah) - Settling scores, feuds. It's more then vengeance, it's more personal.
> 
> Additional Translation:
> 
>  _Kriff_ \- Huttese vulgar expletive. 
> 
> Anleinten - A German word for guide, if memory serves correctly.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I'd just like to say that Fenn Rau knowing Kanan Jarrus was Caleb Dume is a headcanon. I mean, anybody that -- at least -- knew Depa Billaba had probably known Caleb, just by name. So Rau probably knew Kanan was Caleb.
> 
> \- In this AU, Fenn's a liaison between the Alliance and Fenn Shysa's resistance. 
> 
> \- Dexter Ordo is about five years older then Fenn. And an Echani.
> 
> \- In case you have not read _Reasons to Hate Fish_ , Fenn Rau is Force-attuned and had been part of the _Cuy'var Dar_ , thus a bit of survivor's guilt over Order 66.
> 
> \- The CDIF is short of the Concordian Defense and Intelligence Force. An original idea for a Mandalorian group, they're pretty much the Mandalorian version of an Inteligence agency.
> 
> \- I literally have no idea why I added a German word into Mando'a...it just seemed to fit.


End file.
